Dúo Phαntom
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Aun a pesar de integrarse a Fairy Tail, ambos seguirían siendo de Phantom. Mejor dicho el dúo Phantom. Ambos se consideran mejores amigos y por eso estarían juntos para superar todos los retos. Serán mejores amigos, aunque cada quien lo vera por su lado.


Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Aun a pesar de integrarse a Fairy Tail, ambos seguirían siendo de Phantom. Mejor dicho el dúo Phantom. Ambos se consideran mejores amigos y por eso estarían juntos para superar todos los retos._

* * *

_-_ __**Dúo Phantom**__ _-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_..._

_-Juvia Loxar & Gajeel Redfox:_

_Antiguos miembros de los Element 4 y del Gremio ya disuelto Phantom Lord-._

_Ahora ellos formaron parte de las filas de Fairy Tail._

_..._

* * *

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **J**uvia **L**oxar + **G**ajeel **R**edfox.

**G**énero: **F**riendship.

**P**alabras: 599

**O**ne-**S**hot.

**.**

* * *

**L**a luna brillaba a su máximo esplendor, iluminaba la noche haciéndola ver más hermosa esa fría noche.

En el Gremio, todos estaban celebrando una vez más a restauración del Gremio de Fairy Tail, todos se sentían orgullosos por volver a empezar bien.

Solo que esta vez, dos personas no estaban presentes y eso es algo que nadie noto, exceptuando a ciertas personas.

Pero el que más se dio cuenta en primer lugar fue el maestro Makarov.

— ¿Dónde están Juvia y Gajeel? —pregunto el anciano al Equipo Natsu que estaba en una mesa comiendo y bebiendo.

— Ahora que el viejo menciona. — hablo Natsu mirando por todos lados. — Gajeel no me ha pedido una batalla.

— Al parecer les era difícil acostumbrarse al gremio. — menciono Titania. — Tal vez les incomode estar aquí.

— Si, me he dado cuenta que aun no los dejan en paz por lo sucedido en Phantom. — menciono Lucy. — Al menos yo no le tengo rencor a Juvia y Gajeel.

— Yo tampoco. — menciono Gray. — Para mí que ellos únicamente obedecían órdenes de José. Pero al menos ellos decidieron unirse a nosotros. — finalizo el alquimista de hielo.

— Entonces debemos dejar pasar el tiempo. — finalizo el viejo enano.

Todos asintieron y siguieron con la fiesta, preguntándose ¿Dónde estaban sus nuevos compañeros?

Y la pregunta principal ¿En donde estaban Juvia y Gajeel?

En las afueras del gremio, justo a unos metros de la parte trasera del edificio. Los mencionados estaban recostados en el césped mirando la luna y las estrellas.

— ¿Gajeel-kun?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo te sientes estando en Fairy Tail? — pregunto la maga elemental, antigua miembro de los Element 4.

— ¿Por qué me recomendaste al viejo? — Gajeel miraba detenidamente las estrellas.

— Como Juvia se unió al Gremio, Juvia se preocupo por ti y por eso Juvia te recomendó.

…

— _Bien Juvia. Ya formas parte de nuestro Gremio. — decía Makarov sonriéndole a la chica._

— _Juvia lo agradece mucho. — dijo la Loxar emocionada. — Juvia quiso unirse a Fairy Tail._

— _Pues ya lo hiciste._

— _Maestro, Juvia tiene una petición. — dijo la chica algo nerviosa. — Juvia quiere saber si el maestro también puede aceptar a Gajeel-kun._

_El maestro al miro frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Por qué me pides esto?_

— _Juvia conoce bien a Gajeel-kun y él es el único que está solo en las ruinas Phantom. _

— _Yo también estaba pensando en eso._

— _¿Eh?_

— _No te preocupes Juvia. Hare algo al respecto a Gajeel. — dijo el anciano emocionando a la maga de agua._

— _¡Gracias Maestro!_

…

— No era necesario que lo hicieras. — bufo un poco su amigo y ella negó con lo terco que era, pero así era el Redfox. — Yo estaba bien estando solo.

— ¿Y tú?

— Juvia lo hizo por una razón. — sonrio la peliazul algo sonrojada. —Juvia se unió por Gray-sama.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por el stripper? — se mostro confundido. — Bueno, son tus gustos, tus problemas.

— Fairy Tail es muy cálido y divertido. — la chica sonrio y llevo una mano a su pecho.

— Si como no. Yo tendré que lidiar con el Salamander todos los días fastidiando con una batalla.

— Velo como algo positivo.

— Ya no digas nada mujer.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Juvia cerró los ojos. — Al menos Juvia ya no se siente sola.

— Cierto, así que agradéceme. — dijo el hombre divertido.

— Gracias.

— Como digas. Pero sigue de cursi y te doy un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! — la chica se levanto y lo encaro divertidamente. — Eres malo Gajeel-kun.

Ellos siempre serian el Dúo Phantom, aun si los demás los juzga por lo del pasado, eso no les importaba.

Estarían apoyándose como los buenos amigos que son, aunque cada quien lo veré a su manera.

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

**Siempre me imagine una pequeña conversación entre Juvia y Gajeel. El como se sienten al estar en Fairy Tail y por ser cuestionados por lo ocurrido en la guerra de gremios.**

**Bueno, espero les guste. XD**

**Nos veremos! **


End file.
